homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Jong-un
Chang Sung-taek |affiliations = Greater Korean Republic |appearances = Homefront Homefront: The Voice of Freedom }} Kim Jong-un (Korean: 김정은) is the leader of the Greater Korean Republic and the main antagonist of Homefront. He is the third and youngest son of Kim Jong-il. Jong-un came into power after his father died in 2012 and reunited the two Koreas to form the Greater Korean Republic. History After inheriting power from his father Kim Jong-il, Kim Jong-un surprised the international community in bringing North Korea into the world stage, ending his father's repressive policies, and announced his desire to bring peace and reunite the two Koreas. After two years into his reign, Jong-un succeeded in dismantling the Demilitarized Zone and peacefully united the Korean peninsula under the Greater Korean Republic, in which his efforts earned him the Nobel Peace Prize in 2013.Kim Jong-un receives Nobel Prize In reality, Jong-un was a ruthless, but more meticulous planner than that of his father, and saw to continuing his country's traditional practices of censorship, oppression, and religious and political persecution whilst simultaneously maintaining the facade of a democratic Korea. At the same time, he personally oversaw the modernization of the Korean People's Army, which, as the annexation of other nations continued, grew into the largest military force in the world, numbering 25,000,000 strong by the events of Homefront. This newly acquired power was first demonstrated in a show of force against Japan, which joined the GKR rather than face complete destruction in 2018. Soon afterwards, the GKR began annexing many East Asian countries including Indonesia, the Philippines, Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos, Myanmar, Papua New Guinea, Brunei, East Timor, and Singapore, with Malaysia joining voluntarily. Eventually, Jong-un set his sights upon the United States, and after using a satellite-based EMP strike to destroy the American electrical grid, the KPA launched an invasion against the west coast of the United States, eventually reaching its furthest point at the Mississippi River. As of 2027, Kim Jong-un continued to implement his strategy of total annexation whilst simultaneously continuing broadcasts meant to gain the trust of the people of occupied America. However, his control of occupied America begins to waver following the Battle of San Francisco and the European Union's plan support for the beleaguered United States. Quotes * "Greetings foreign comrades, citizens of the new America." * "For the last two years, you have known sacrifice, and you have known loss. But, surely as dawn follows night, a brilliant sun now shines across the world." * "It is the light of prosperity and progress.... the burning torch of peace." * "Our countrymen are under attack on the island nation of Japan. Because of their Korean heritage, we have seen their property destroyed and their persons assaulted, and in some cases, they have been murdered. Simply because they are Korean. My message to them is simple: we will protect you. If we cannot protect you, we will avenge you." - Jong-un to the Korean nation on state television. Trivia *In reality, Jong-un became the leader of North Korea on December 18th, 2011 after his father's death. *In the Japanese version of Homefront, Kim Jong-un is renamed as the "Northern Leader." *In the early trailers of Homefront, Jong-un was portrayed very differently, since the real-life Jong-un did not have an official picture yet. But when Jong-un was finally officially revealed in the media, his actor had to be replaced in the more recent trailers. Sources Category:Homefront characters Category:Greater Korean Republic